Forgiven
by Fanfan81224
Summary: Barry is sick and tired of being bullied by Tony, so he does what anyone would do once on the edge, he fights back. However, he's reckless, and Caitlin doesn't like it. High School AU


High school AU

Disclaimer: I own no characters.

* * *

" You and Caitlin had another argument, huh?" Cisco asked.

Barry scrunched up his eyebrows together on his bruised up face," What are you talking about?"

Cisco scoffed," Oh you know well what I'm talking about."

Barry sighed," Well it isn't my fault that I get beat up every week."

" It was your fault that you fought back."

" I was just defending myself."

" By what? Throwing punches?! You just made Tony angrier," Cisco said with a laugh, he and Barry were in the boy's restroom," and not to mention Caitlin. You should have seen the way she looked."

" I know she's worried about me, but I told her that I'm sick and tired of being thrown around like a rag doll. You know how long Tony's been at it with me, so you know that I needed to do something," Barry was irritated. He hated feeling weak.

" What am I going to do with you guys?" Cisco brought his right hand to the brink of his nose.

Barry laughed," Are you, like our dad now?"

Cisco put his hands up and his eyes went wide," It looks like it. I mean, you guys keep fighting and I always have to make you guys get along again!"

" Well thanks _Dad_ , but I don't need your help," Barry's tone changed," I don't plan on apologizing this time." Barry cleaned up his face.

" What?! Wait- what do you mean?!" Cisco chased after Barry, who walked out. He bumped into Barry who suddenly stopped.

" Caitlin…," Barry breathed out.

Caitlin was waiting for them to come out, everyone was already in class and she had asked Dr. Wells if she could use the restroom. She stood there, her face was red from embarrassment and regret. " Barry lo-"

" I'm not going to apologize," Barry said bluntly.

" I know. I was actually going to apologize," she looked up at Barry but he refused to look her in the eyes. " I know what I said was wrong and-"

Barry now turned to her," Just wrong?!" he laughed but then stopped," You hurt me Caitlin and you call that _just_ wrong? Do you even know what you said to me?"

Caitlin tried fighting her tears that threatened to pour out," I know, I know what I said, but I regret everything I did say. I know I shouldn't have brought up the past and I know that you won't forgive me anytime soon. However I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but please just know that I am."

Barry looked at her straight in the eyes," You're right, I won't be forgiving you anytime soon. I think I need some time away from everything. From Tony, this... you? I'm going to call home, I'm not feeling too well," Barry began walking in the direction of the front office.

Cisco was shocked. _' It's never been this bad before, right?'_ Cisco thought. Caitlin let some tears out.

" What did you say to him?"

She wiped away the tears on her face. " I told him that Nora would have hated the choices he made."

His eyes went wide," Why would you say that? You know that he's still sensitive about that."

" I know he is, but I was just too mad at the time. I'm so stupid," Caitlin walked off into the girls restroom to clean herself up, leaving Cisco standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

He heard someone call his name. When he turned around, Iris was asking him what had happened to Barry.

" He went home, said he didn't feel too good."

" Danm that Tony Woodward," she mumbled under her breath.

Caitlin walked out and saw Iris," Oh, hi Iris. Cisco, I'm going to head back to class."

He nodded.

" They had another fight again?" Iris asked.

" It's so obvious, right?"

" Yep. Hope it isn't bad."

" You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what happened awhile ago."

Her right eyebrow flew up," What happened?"

" Nora," it was all that he said, but she understood what he meant.

" That's bad."

" Yeah, well we should probably get back to our classes."

" Okay." And they headed off.

 _[ Next week]_

Caitlin was filled with regret and guilt. Her little brother, Charlie, had even tried cheering her up, but she was too mad at herself to be happy.

She began worrying. _' I gave him time. It's already been a week too. Should I go see if he's fine?'_

She shook her head," No no no. I'm sure he's alright."

 _' Well do something?! He's not going to forgive you if you don't do anything, so try!'_ Her conscience was snapping at her.

" Ahh, fine. Why am I even talking to myself?" She grabbed her coat and yelled out to her mom," I'm going out for a while."

" Okay!" her mom replied.

Once she was out the door, she headed to Barry's house. When she finally reached his house, she rang the doorbell.

" Got it!" she heard Barry shout out from the other side of the door.

He opened the door. " Hi," she said.

" Bye," he closed the door.

" Wha- Barry?!" She tried again.

This time, his dad opened it. " Hello Dr. Allen."

He had a friendly smile on his face," Hi Caitlin. Take it that you're here to talk to Barry?"

" You heard?" he nodded in response,

" I'm so sorry Dr. Allen, but I didn't mean to insult your wife or you. I-"

" I understand."

" Y-you do?"

" Yes. You're his girlfriend and I know what a wonderful friend you are to him too. What you said was a mistake, I know you didn't mean it. So I'll let you come in. He's upstairs in his room."

" Thank you so much."

" You're welcome."

She walked upstairs and knocked on his open door. " She gone yet Dad?" Barry asked, without looking who it was. He was laying face down on his bed.

" You asked him to get rid of me?"

Barry quickly turned his body around to see Caitlin up against his door frame.

" What are you doing here?"

" Don't really want to see me that much?"

" After what you said, nope, not really," he lied. He missed his friends and especially Caitlin. Missed the feeling of a good, warm hug and her giggles. He missed her a lot, even though it has been only a week.

Caitlin sat next to him on his bed. " I was worried about you. So I came to fix things up. I know I'm stupid and dumb-"

" And a jerk," he added.

"- And a jerk, but I really didn't mean to say all that stuff. I guess it's because I always see you get beat up and I was just too afraid to lose you. And I did in my own dumb butt way." She laid on top of his chest. " But I miss you. Funny how it's only been a week, but to me, it felt like years."

" Yeah?" Barry wrapped his arm around her.

" Mmhmm." She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat, it always seemed to sooth her into sleep. His other free hand combed through her hair while his other rubbed her back. Her hands rested on his chest.

" Well, I really missed you too."

She giggled, the same giggle that he missed. " We're here now."

They stayed there for a while, but Barry later suggested they go to the movies and they watched, _**The Notebook**_. Caitlin cried during some scenes, but Barry pulled her into his arms. They went to get some ice cream and walked around the park, holding hands.

When they finally went home, they shared their first kiss, both agreeing that it was amazing.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **Well, umm, this is my first story and I'm really nervous about it. I would like it if you guys left a review and constructive criticism, it would be really nice if you could give me some feed back. Even if you don't like it, I would like to ask what would make it better. Thank you guys for reading, it really means a lot.**

 **( I finally understand why authors ask for reviews...)**


End file.
